


For the Rest of Our Life

by Ochie94



Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cameos, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Human/Hybrid Relationship, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Hybrid is only seen as pet, Hybrids have short lifespan, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Model Kris, Photographer Suho, Romance, Romance with angst, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Unsettled Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Unsure Kim Joonmyun | Suho, age gap, but it will change, but only 8 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: In a world where Hybrids aren't appreciated much, Suho wants to make a change. That's what he thinks when he comes back from the States and faces how conservative Korea is still when it comes to Hybrid. Asking an attractive Hybrid to help him starting the change, Suho never expects that this start is also a new beginning of something else.A new beginning of time-limited story.





	For the Rest of Our Life

**Author's Note:**

> New story! New series! And new beginning!
> 
> With their differences, both Kris and Suho know how hard it will be for the two of them to be together. Yet still, they both want to be with each other.
> 
> Human!Suho as photographer and Hybrid!Kris as model. And Xiumin is Kris's smol owner.  
> Kris is a Snow Leopard hybrid, a rare one in Korea.  
> The age different between three main characters.  
> Suho -8- Kris -5- Xiumin  
> Suho -13- Xiumin
> 
> I was torn when I wanted to start this series because I have several drafts stored for this Hybrid series. But looking back, KrisHo is my first OTP in k-pop and it dated back to that era. With that thought in mind, I posted this as the face of this Hybrid series. And I hope that you love this series :D
> 
> This is not the first time I'm writing angst story, but this will be my first time writing a story with an angst ending. I hope I can do well. If you come here from my KrisSoo’s Wedding Stories, I guess you know how things will turn out?

 

**_1_ **

 

In a world where Hybrids aren't appreciated much, Suho wants to make a difference. That's what he thinks when he comes back from the States and faces how conservative Korea is still when it comes to Hybrid.

Hybrid has been existed for a long time, the oldest notes mentioning them dates back to early civilization where Hybrids were captured and killed ruthlessly because they were believed that they were cursed being who defied the Gods. There wasn't yet anything founded which tell about Hybrid's origin, leaving many people -mostly Hybrids enthusiasts- wondering what Hybrid is actually.

Leaving that topic for now, Suho revels back to the start of a big change. Slowly throughout the history of humanity, the population of Hybrids has lessened, at first mostly because of murder, then changed to neglect and abuse when Hybrids were turned into slaves after people found out that they weren't a threat to humanity. Since that time, with their continuous struggle, Hybrid’s life changed completely. It's assumed by scientists that Hybrid, to keep the stress on their body minimum and the only way out of those abuse was by death, their life span decreased. No one really noticed at that time, thinking that they got a weak slave and not bothering to care and just get another hybrid, until most of hybrid’s life span reached approximately 30 years.

Following that, Hybrid's populations decreased drastically and only then when they reached Near Threatened status, people who  _ care  _ spoke up.

Yet it was already too late no matter what they did, pulling Hybrid's from slave status, giving them a better care and setting a law to protect Hybrid; the damage was already done and setting in deep inside Hybrid's life core.

Frowning at the history, Suho almost misses three people who go past him. In near-late realization, he turns abruptly with his bag hangs heavily from his shoulder to see a woman walking side by side with a young looking hybrid whose wheelchair is pushed by Airport staff. Hurriedly approaching them before they go into VIP lounge room, Suho asks them if they can give him their time for a short interview.

 

“Yoonseo’s health has been deteriorating lately. I, no, we know what is going to come next.” She says, her lips smiling but the shine of her eyes which Suho saw before has been dulled a bit by heartache. He sees her hand anxiously rubbing the hybrid's hand which she has been holding ever since before Suho approached them. She turns from Suho to smile at her hybrid, saying. “I’ve been busy lately with work and my sons, almost neglecting him. And to make up for it, we're going on a long trip, only the two of us. We want to make the most of our remaining time.”

The young photographer smiles when the two's gazes turn to him, his camera is ready in the cradle of his hands and to not waste the two's time any longer, he raises his camera and focuses it onto the pair.

He doesn't forget to exchange cards with the woman, he will send a copy of their photograph along with the copy of his project. With the two's support for the project, Suho continues his walk out of the Korean international airport, smiling confidently.

The past has already happened and no one can reverse the time to revert their population. But, just like what the woman has said ‘to make the most of their remaining time’, even though no one can yet save Hybrid from their short life, the most important thing to do is to live in the now and spend the time usefully so they won't regret anything in the future.

With that thought rooting deeply in his mind, Suho is determined to be in this project, to create a new path for Hybrid. And to make his dream comes true in Korea, the young photographer knows that he has to start from scratch and he needs a presence of hybrid who is willing to work with him. That is what drives him to his aunt's manor house in the outskirt of Busan city near the Haeundae Beach .

 

“..that's what I plan.” Suho says confidently as he meets the eyes of his aunt, his father’s younger sister who marries a businessman from China. He has told her, his intention and his long term plan which he hopes will be accepted well in Korea.

Soft chuckles fills the air between them as the woman clad in white lace sack dress uncrosses her legs and sends gazes full of amusement to her nephew. “So this is the reason why you insist to not meet Xiumin first.”

Smiling sheepishly, Suho nods several times. “Yes. Before asking my baby cousin, I need to get your permission first as Xiumin’s guardian.”

Taking a sip of her warm lemon tea from the white straw, the older woman nods before asking him. “Have you talked about this with your father?”

“Of course. When I brought this project to his desk, he approved it right away. He thinks that it's time for Korea to change their mindset.”

Her aunt doesn't answer right away, and Suho not wanting it to be sign of rejection, adds. “This project is not mine alone. I work together with World Hybrid, a hybrid support groups from States who want to spread awareness about Hybrid's Rights around the world. And they..”

“Stop.” Eunseo, Suho’s aunt, raises her hand, elegant fingers lined up softly in front of Suho stopping his rambling. Familiar amused smile surfaces on her small face to tease Suho’s sudden defensiveness. “I believe in you, Suho-ah. You are not the type of person who do things inadequately. And I know that you had planned this project carefully to every details.”

Sheepish smile is back on Suho’s face as soon as his aunt’s word registers into his thought. “So.. Will you let me borrow Kris for this project?”

This time, Eunseo laughed. Her voice soft and airy as if she is the happiest woman alive. “Of course. I will do anything I can to help my nephew. But you still need to ask Xiumin because he is the one who owns Kris.” She said, asking the house assistant to get Xiumin and Kris.

Nodding again, glad for her kindness and readiness to help him, Suho smiled wider. “Yes, of course I will ask him. But, I think Xiumin will agree.”

“How can you be so sure? Xiumin is very protective of Kris. Last time during his birthday party, he let no one getting close to his Kris-ge.” His aunt shares the story with mirth, obvious joy twinkles in her eyes at the remembrance of that party Suho unfortunately couldn't attend because he was traveling with his father to eternalize moments in photographs.

“Does Xiumin still call Kris with ge?”

“Yes!” Eunseo claims with a clap. “That Chinese word latched thickly to Kris. Even though Xiumin calls the others with hyung, with Kris, he sticks with ge!”

“Maybe because he is used to call Kris with that word.” Suho comments  knowing that since he could talk, Xiumin has been calling Kris with ‘ge' -courtesy to his Chinese father.

“Not only that.” Eunsoo waved her hand. “When it’s only the two of them, they talk in Chinese instead of Korean.”

“Chinese?” Widening his eyes in surprise, Suho asks. “Wait.. Isn't Xiumin only 9 years old?”

“He's already fluent in Chinese.” Eunsoo chuckles at her nephew’s reaction. “You know your uncle, he wants Xiumin to take over his company as soon as possible. He has been teaching lots of thing to his son through Kris, knowing how close the two are.”

“Woah.” Still baffled by that fact, Suho makes an amused expression at his aunt who reciprocates his amusement over that subject. “As expected of uncle. Maybe next year, I will hear Xiumin-ah speaking English.”

Laughing at that, Eunsoo nods. “That will probably happen soon. Xiumin has been learning English for a quiet long while. He can probably speak fluently with you.”

Before Suho can properly reply, a high pitched voice screaming into the room. “Hyung!”

Following that, a small body attacks Suho precisely with enough strength that he falls onto the sofa on his side. Laughing aloud, Suho wrapped his hand around his small cousin before tickling his side, erupting laughter from the boy and also two other people in the room.

“Please. Stop!” The little boy shrieks between his laugh, arms flailing to push away the offender but failed because he flails at the wrong direction.

“What do you say, Xiumin-ah? I think I can't hear you beside your laughter.” Suho said, teasing his cousin but has already lessened his tickling.

“Suho-hyung! Please stop!” Xiumin shrieks again this time arms falling toward the tall teenager with cat ears and tail. “Kris-ge! Help me!”

Laughing, Suho stops tickling the nine years old boy while the one called Kris approaches Xiumin who jumps onto his arms as soon as Suho let go of him.

Smiling at how Xiumin wraps his arms and legs tightly around Kris and the tall hybrid protectively hugging him close, Suho sits up straighter and waits the two to sit comfortably on the sofa beside Eunseo.

“Suho-hyung! Are you staying long here this time?” Xiumin asked excitedly as soon as Kris sits down and moves the boy around to face Suho. His chubby cheeks brightens with childish excitement of seeing his cousin again.

 

Suho talks with both Xiumin and Kris, asking them to help him and Xiumin, who thinks that being a model suits Kris a lot agrees with Suho’s proposal almost immediately, thinking that he’ll able to see his Kris-ge looking all cool and gorgeous. “What do you think?” The little boy asks turning on Kris’s lap to look at him in the eyes.

Taken aback by Xiumin’s question, Kris glances at Suho and Eunseo briefly before looking at his owner again who looking expectantly. “I don't know.” He said honestly, he never once thought of becoming a model when him serving the family is enough already.

Xiumin pouts at his answer. “What do you mean with you don't know? You always have the answer to everything.” he says, whining.

“Err.. I can't always answer anything.” Kris explains, looking troubled when he looks at Eunseo for help.

Chuckling, the woman answers for their hybrid. “Well, Kris-ge never think about working as a model. He doesn't think he can do well.”

Nodding to what she utters because that pretty much explains what he wants to say, Kris takes his attention back to Xiumin. “Yes. That.”

The boy now pouts, a bit disappointed about Kris's pessimistic thought. “You can do that! Kris-ge can do everything.” He whines, insisting that his beloved hybrid is invincible.

“Oh.. Okay..” Kris asserts weakly, really doesn't know how to react to that, this is the first time in a long while Xiumin reacting like this.

In front of them, Suho sniggers unsurely. If he is being honest, he isn't expecting this kind of situation. He thinks if the owner let him, Kris will do just that. But, he should have known that the thought of working never crosses Kris's mind with how wealthy their family is, and not that public in Korea is open to legal working Hybrid yet.

Thinking hard to squeeze out an idea to convince Kris, Suho’s gaze flit to his aunt who has her finger in cheek, probably thinking the same thing as him. He is even more sure of that when a wide smile manifests on her face.

A sharp clap promptly halts Xiumin’s whining to Kris, making both to look at the only woman there.

“Well, Kris, do you want to try it?” She inquires softly, her hands finding Kris's and keep it in her grasp. “You have never done it before, right?”

The hybrid bites on his lips, looking at the smaller hands cradling his. “Right.” He mutters with a low unconfident voice. He can't do it. He has ever read in some magazine that being a model is hard, and being Xiumin’s hybrid, he can't bring his owner down with unsatisfactory work.

“Then give it a try.” Eunseo assures tenderly. On his laps, Xiumin does the same, although more fervently. “Yes. You have to try it. Suho-hyung! Please say something.”

Suho flinches when his cousin steers the spotlight to him, he supposes that he has no right to convince Kris, but again, this project is important and Kris is the only hybrid he can reach by himself. “Kris, I know that this may be too much to ask, but I need you to help me.”

“But, there is no hybrid…” Kris trails off before he finishes his words, but Suho already know the reason behind his objections.

“We will change that.” The photographer emphasizes, gaze nails on Kris catching his unsure ones. “It's time for Korea to change. If you aren't sure about it,” Suho pauses to take his phone out, he taps the screen continuously. “I can show you a picture.”

When Suho outstretches his hand to hand over his phone, Kris enclose his left arm around Xiumin to keep him in place as he leans forward to take Suho’s phone.

“You may not know it yet. But, she, Amber is her name, is slowly starting to make her name known in States.” Suho explains briefly.

Scrolling through the numerous picture in the website, Kris’s ears folded downward dejectedly. “Why don't you ask her for this?”

“When World Hybrid brought the proposal, the only one I can think of was you.”

Lifting his gaze up to the elder, Kris is stunned hearing that answer; and Suho’s gentle smile which is radiating confidence, makes Kris blushes at the unvoiced belief Suho has in him.

Beaming at his aunt and cousin, Suho shares. “I showed them Kris's picture, and they agreed immediately on Kris becoming the representative figure for Korea.”

The two humans brighten proudly at that. “Which picture did you show them?” Eunseo asks in curiosity, her cup of tea sits forgotten on the transparent glass coffee table.

Smiling wider, the photographer answers. “The one from Kris's birthday you sent me last month, where our whole family hugged Kris who had Xiumin in his arms.”

 

After Kris agreed to model for Suho’s and World Hybrid’s project, Suho made an arrangement for the photoshoot and the briefing for Kris.

“I’m Mark. It's nice to meet you.” Mark, the young man from the support group, greets Kris bubbly as soon as he arrives in the photoshoot studio they have rent for the day. “Thank you for agreeing to become our model.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Kris replies politely, although his awkward posture and movement show clearly how nervous he is with all of this. He is used to stand among businessmen and women in Xiumin’s father’s business party while accompanying Xiumin, but being in new and completely different place, sets calmness off from his mind.

Mark who have been dealing with hybrids, notices it easily, he smiles understandingly as he let them sit on the provided set of couches in the waiting room. “It’s really fortunate for us to have you here. We saw your photo and really like the emotion held in that one picture. We can see that you’re truly loved by your family.”

Kris flushes hearing that, lowering his head to hide his face. He doesn't want to show how much the word makes his heart swell with happiness, but his ears and tail announce it loudly without him realizing it.

Mark chuckles at his reaction, but then he turns serious to discuss their reason for being there. “Suho has told you about the meaning of this project, right?”

As if the switch has been turned, Kris looks up and glances at Suho who sits beside him before nodding to Mark’s question. “Yes. To raise awareness and support for Hybrid.”

“Right.” The young man nods. “We all know that, I'm sorry to say this but it's the truth..”

When the American trails off, Kris immediately fills in without a doubt. “Yes, we hybrids don't live as long as human.”

“Yes.” Mark’s lips are set into thin line at the sad fact, but soon he changes it back to his cheerful expression again to continue. “And we, including you, want to help them live their life to the full happiness. We want to reach out to hybrids who want to do something but can't because of being against the norm, to give them more respect in work circle. To give them a chance to show the world that they can do as well as human or maybe even better with their natural abilities which exceed those of human.”

Kris attentively nods to Mark’s words, how he explains everything to him just like the way Suho did some days ago, so convincing that Kris wants to be part of this project.

“This project has started in States last year, followed by Canada and Mexico. Then spreading to Europe. We have been getting more and more positive outcomes from them and want to go further. By this time, the same project has also started in other countries around the world.”

“Since the beginning of this project, our Korean branch has received some inputs that there are several hybrids complaining that they aren't accepted into work. Some of them could get past it with the influence of their owners, they couldn't last long because of people’s judges and underestimations.”

“And we're going to change that.” Knowing and has ever been through that situation before when his previous owner who was Xiumin’s father, appointed him to guide Xiumin’s growth, Kris responds while trying hard to suppress his emotions from showing up too much, yet it slips anyway through his wide eyes and smile.

 

“Are you ready?” Suho asks while fussing with his camera, every once in a while he will look into his viewfinder and slides the lens carefully as if the camera itself isn't ready, Kris has noted that Suho is maybe as nervous as him.

Sighing through his nervous smile, Kris prevents himself from nodding; the make up artist is carefully laying thin coloured powder onto his face and he doesn't want to ruin it. “Maybe.” He says stiffly, hands clenching and unclenching on his sides and Kris thinks that they are already sweating despite the cool temperature from the the air conditioner.

Beside him, Suho smiles and placed his left hand on Kris's left shoulder, the makeup desk to his left is clear and Suho casually uses it as a spot to half sit on. The older man laughs patting his shoulder softly a few times, and surprisingly, the fact that Suho does his best to not show his nervousness while helping Kris to feel more at ease, leaves fluffy emotion in him.

They don't talk when the make up artist applied shades on Kris's eyelids, but the weight of Suho’s hand on his shoulder is able to calm him further into a relaxed state and the hybrid is thankful of it.

 

Once the make up done, Kris seems to be more at ease, there is a small smile on his face and Suho wonders what prompt that smile to surface. “I see you're more calm now.” He comments, hand has retracted from Kris's shoulder and rests motionless on his own lap.

The hybrid looks back at Suho over the partition in one corner of the room, the stylish has dragged him behind it to change his clothes. “Maybe I am.” He answers shortly before looking back at the shorter woman who helps him into the prearranged costume.

“Is it because of Xiumin’s message?” The hybrid's owner had just sent an encouraging message to Kris right before he was dragged behind the black partition, and Suho happens to be sitting close enough that he can look into the phone and read it. Well, not exactly reading it. Xiumin wrote the message in Chinese and Suho can't read it at all. The name of the contact is in Hanja too, the only reason how Suho knows that it is from Xiumin, is the picture beside the contact name, a pretty close up photo of his cousin.

Suho can see Kris nodding at his question, his smile widens and brightens telling him how much Kris adores his little owner. “Yes. He is supposed to be studying at school. He must be stealing a chance to send the message.”

Remembering how much Xiumin whined that morning, not wanting to go to school so he can be present for Kris's photoshoot, Suho laughs, asking, “What did he write?”

“A lot. He told me to tell him if anyone here bothering me.”

The young female stylish giggles at Kris's words. Even though Suho can't see her face, he can guess that she feels more relaxed because Kris looks more approachable now than a while ago when he frowned and bit his lips in agitation. “He sounds very protective and reliable.” She comments.

Chuckling back, Kris confirms. “He is. He is very responsible and reliable for someone his age.”

“How old is he?”

As if the answer is already memorized in his mind, Kris replies readily. “He will be Ten years old next March.”

“What?” the obvious surprise in her voice makes Suho snorts wanting to see her expression. “He is still so young.”

There is an expression of understanding on Kris's face because he has seen that reaction often. “His father has been teaching him about responsibilities since he is still a baby.”

“That's way too early.” Nodding, Suho agrees with her. No matter how much his aunt and uncle tell him, he doesn't understand why Xiumin has to learn it that way.

“His father wants the best for him. And it is like an assurance, if something happens, he hopes Xiumin will be able to do something.” Kris explains rather pridefully but seeing his somber face, Suho wonders if the hybrid know something more than him.

“Xiumin? Is he Chinese?”

“Only half. His mother is Korean.” For a moment, Suho mulls over why Kris doesn't mention that Xiumin’s mother is his aunt, but then again, it's not relevant and other people doesn't need to know about that.

The stylish seemingly interested to bring the conversation back to the original topic, inquires. “What else did he say in his message?”

The hybrid glances at Suho unsurely and the photographer only frown slightly, guessing if Xiumin mentioned him in his text.

“It’s really childish actually. “ Smiling uncomfortably, Kris mouths sorry to Suho before voicing the message out. “If Suho-hyung doesn't take good care of me, he won’t be allowed to go to Korea again.” 

 

Over the past few hours, the whole group has been working their best and fast for the photoshoot. Kris has changed costume and gotten his makeup touched up several times Suho barely manages to keep count of it.

From the sidelines, Mark instructs Kris throughout the whole sessions. Even though Kris has the look of a supermodel, he is still an amateur, he doesn't know exactly how to pose nor show the right expression. It is a minus point, but it clearly shows Kris's positive traits as a fast learner. He attentively listens to Mark and other staff’s instructions, willingly doing it through several trials and errors until he can strike up an excellent pose on his own after listening to Mark instruction.

Seeing the noticeable growth through the viewfinder, Suho watches Kris moves, keeping his eyes on the change of expressions on his face and also the twitches of his black tipped ears and the flick of his long spotted tail. If Suho forgoes the mistakes before this, he will think that the hybrid is a professional model.

Smiling to himself when he takes another shot of photos, the young man tells himself. ‘Maybe being a model suits Kris a lot.’

 

“Kris-ge!” Xiumin’s call that Sunday morning, makes Kris flinches sharply in surprise. Biting back a yelp because he almost drops his cup of tea, Kris turns to look at the young boy who runs excitedly toward him while bringing a magazine, walking calmly behind Xiumin, Suho grinning wide at him. Swiftly placing his cup down on the table when Xiumin is almost close to his place, Kris readies himself for what to come.

Just like what he has predicted, Xiumin jumps high onto his arms and clings to him like a baby panda. “Kris-ge!” He shrieks aloud, sending sharp attack to his sensitive ears which makes his tail raises.

“What is it, Xiumin?” The hybrid asks, not in the least bothered by the hyperactive swing of the boy's legs and arms. “What do you have here?”

“This!” Xiumin brings the magazine up close to Kris's face, too close that the hybrid can only sees black.

There is a laugh from behind Xiumin and Kris doesn't need to see to know who it is. “Kris can't see it if you hold it that close, Xiumin-ah.”

“Ah, right. I'm sorry. I'm too excited and I want Kris-ge to see it as soon as possible.” The boy pull the magazine away from Kris's face and this time, he can see everything beside black.

There on the cover of the magazine, is his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to keep the number of cameo and OCs to minimum amount, I can just leave them nameless, but it doesn't feels right..  
> The Mark, is Mark from Got7. While Amber is.. well there is only one Amber in Kpop fandom -as far as I know-  
> Amber-noona! I really don't know what make me add Amber in this but well yeah, she makes an appearance in Dog and Cat -another Hybrid AU story I make, press the next button for Hybrid AU series- might as well add her in here too.
> 
> Thank you for reading~ See you next chapter ^^


End file.
